The long-range purpose of this project has been to study the blood velocity profiles and hemodynamic stresses in the aorta and its major branches. The topic of present interest is to develop and test the nonlinear theory of pulse propagation in vivo dogs. The theory will predict flow fields at more distal sites along the aorta from pressure gradient measurements made at a proximal site.